Just Friends
by LoveMeBetter
Summary: Smutty Thomas/Jimmy fic written after the 2012 Christmas Special. It's basically porn.


Hello! So after watching Tuedays' Christmas Special (absolute disaster) I couldn't get over how much I ship Thomas /Jimmy. (It's actually quite difficult writing slash fanfictions – too many he/him/his)

Please heed the warning; there will be explicit (because that's the only thing I'm able to write about these two) sex and inappropriate shenanigans. Things will escalate quickly ;)

I do not own Downton, I am merely borrowing Julian's characters for my own pornographic, perverted fun and I will return them no worse for wear.

Enjoy!

After the fight things has changed between them. Thomas was still on bed rest recovering and Jimmy had been to see him every day, sitting and talking. Jimmy would often stay until way past lights out and would have to sneak back to his room without being caught by Mr Carson.

3 weeks after the fight Thomas was recovering well, still badly bruised and sore but able to venture out of his room. He was sitting at the table for breakfast when Jimmy appeared in the doorway, a smile spread over Jimmy's face when he saw Thomas sitting there

"You're up?" Jimmy took a seat opposite Thomas "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you Jimmy"

"Ah Mr Barrow, how are you feeling?" Carson asked as he seated himself at the head of the table.

"Much better thank you Mr Carson"

"Good. I'm glad to hear it"

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence with the occasional glace between Jimmy and Thomas going unnoticed by everyone else.

oooo0000oooo

The morning passed by quickly, Thomas retired to his room after taking a walk round the gardens after breakfast and Jimmy started his mornings work. He had the afternoon off and had agreed to spend it with Thomas. After grabbing some bread and cheese from the kitchen Jimmy knocked on Thomas' door and entered.

"Oh sorry" Thomas was standing in front of the mirror and wash bowl topless and shaving the facial hair he had grown due to the injuries from the fight

"It's fine. Come in –Ugh" Thomas flinched

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just caught a cut. My hands are shaking"

Without thinking Jimmy stood up from his chair and walked over to Thomas, removed the razor from his hand, motioned for him to sit down on the bed and kneelt down in front of him "Here, let me"

Jimmy's hands were soft and steady as they roamed Thomas' face, removing the rough hair.

"Thank you, you don't have to do this"

"SShhh, I don't want to cut you. I'm almost done" Jimmy tilted Thomas' head back and removed the final bit of hair and soap running down the centre of his neck. "All done."

Jimmy reached over to the sink and grabbed a towel, patting the skin dry. He tilted Thomas' head back again and gently patted his neck, Jimmy's finger slipped through the fold in the towel and gently brushed along Thomas' neck making his gasp. Jimmy stilled, thinking he'd hurt him but as he went to remove his hand his fingers brushed Thomas' neck again and the older man let out another gasp. It was then Jimmy realised Thomas wasn't in pain. Biting his lip, torn between doing the right things or the thing he wanted to do, Jimmy leant his head down and placed a light kiss on Thomas' neck where his fingers had touched. Thomas let out a strangled gasp and shook, tilting his head down and coming face to face with Jimmy he could see the confusion in the boy's eyes.

"It's Ok" Thomas whispered, hoping to give the boy some reassurance. "It's Ok"

Jimmy placed his hand on Thomas' thigh. "I've never…" Jimmy stopped, unable to get his words out. He looked up at Thomas with pleading in his eyes

"Are you sure you want…." Before Thomas could finish Jimmy was nodding

"Yes. Yes, I want to. I'm just new to this." He dropped his eyes down

"Jimmy, look at me" Jimmy raised his head "Only if you're sure."

"I am"

Jimmy could tell Thomas was unsure; he pushed himself up and placed a soft kiss on Thomas' lips. Not pulling back Jimmy whispered into Thomas' mouth "I'm sure" he pushed himself into Thomas, bringing one hand up to cup his face, tracing the freshly shaven jaw line. Thomas' hand slipped into the back of Jimmy's hair, the other circling his waist bringing the boy to standing then down, almost lying on top of him. Shifting round so they were laying the right way on the small single bed Thomas let his hand slip, sliding down and resting softly on Jimmy's buttocks, when Jimmy didn't pull away Thomas inflicted more force and pulled Jimmy closer to him, causing the boy to gasp and pull away

"I'm sorry." Jimmy looked panicked

"It's fine Jimmy. We can take it slow, if you feel uneasy about anything, we don't have to go any further"

"No. I want to" Jimmy lent in and kissed Thomas. Placing a hand on his stomach, Jimmy slid it round to his waist and pulled Thomas towards him as he lowered himself onto his back, pulling the older man on top of him. Thomas seemed pleased but cautious.

"Don't be so worried" Jimmy smiled into the kiss

"Can you blame me?"

"I want this Thomas. I want you" Jimmy began tugging his clothes but Thomas stopped him and slowly unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt, revealing the bare skin underneath. He pulled the clothes down Jimmy's arms and dropped himself, feeling the heat of skin against skin. Thomas' shifted his hips between Jimmy's legs and the boy groaned. A primal sound, only ever heard from animals, a sound of pure need.

"Have you ever been with anyone?" Thomas looked down at the flushed blonde boy with red lips beneath him. He shook his head a blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I hadn't at your age" and he shifted his hips again.

"Thomas please" the boy began tilting his own hips upward, finding friction against the solid heat in the confines of Thomas' trousers. Thomas reached between them and unbuttoned and unzipped Jimmy's trousers.

"Can I?" The request was silent and Jimmy nodded in reply.

Thomas slid down Jimmy's body, taking the boy's trousers with him as he came to rest between Jimmy's legs. Jimmy's cock was pink and hard against his stomach, begging to be taken. Thomas took the muscle in his hand and slowly pumped it once causing Jimmy to cry out. He repeated the action several times before running his tongue up the shaft and engulfing it in his mouth when he reached the top. Jimmy arched and bucked his hips and sat upright, flexing his fingers so not to grab hold of Thomas' head.

"Oh God."

Thomas pulled his head back "Lie back Jimmy, hold my head if you want to"

Jimmy shook his head but when Thomas closed his mouth over his cock again Jimmy's hands flew to the older man's head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Thomas sucked eagerly, flicking his tongue over the head and dipping it into the slit.

"Thomas. Oh God" Jimmy's hands tightened in Thomas' hair, silently telling the older men he was close. Thomas removed his mouth but continued pumping with his hand.

"Come for me Jimmy"

Thomas replaced his mouth as Jimmy let out a strangled cry before erupting in Thomas' mouth. Thomas greedily sucked at Jimmy's cock before swallowing everything the boy had offered him. Thomas climbed back up to Jimmy and ran his hands through the blonde locks while placing kisses on the boy's neck. Jimmy grew brave and slipped his hand between himself and Thomas and grasped the other man's cock causing the other man to stop in his movements.

"Not now Jimmy, later I promise." Thomas paused "I want to…if you don't want to just say but..."

Jimmy took a deep breath "I want to. But will it hurt?" the boy looked nervous

"It will at first yes, but it doesn't last long"

Jimmy kissed him again, never had Thomas been kissed so much and he was enjoying it.

"Lift your knees" Thomas pushed his trousers down and off and knelt in between Jimmy's legs holding his hard cock. Jimmy looked at it and tensed up

"Don't panic" Thomas tried to reassure him

"That's not going to fit" Thomas' size was impressively large and Jimmy's fear was etched on his face

"Jimmy, trust me" he laid himself down, pushing Jimmy's knees up higher, exposing him. He placed himself at Jimmy's entrance and pushed forward slightly "Jimmy you need to relax, being so tense will only make it hurt more, just relax. Hold on to me" Jimmy grabbed Thomas as he pushed into him. Jimmy could feel himself stretching as the head of Thomas' cock entered him.

"That's it, just stay calm" Thomas pushed deeper, edging in millimetres at a time "That's it."

Jimmy groaned felling Thomas pushing deeper. When Thomas reached just over half way in Jimmy stopped him, "Stop for a second, it hurts", breathing deeply to get through the pain Jimmy nodded when he was ready, Thomas pushed but couldn't feel himself entering any more. In a rash decision he kissed Jimmy and thrust forcefully into the boy beneath him. Jimmy let out a scream which Thomas did his best to muffle, kissing the boy as reassurance. Jimmy's eyes welled up and stray tears escaped his closed eyes and ran down his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Thomas tried his best to calm the boy down but Jimmy was having none of it, the tears were freely flowing "I'm sorry love"

Jimmy's breathing clamed "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it"

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, just give me a minute to adjust" Thomas nodded and placed butterfly kisses on Jimmy's shoulder, across his chest to the other shoulder then back up his neck to his lips, red and swollen from their kisses.

"Move" Jimmy whispered against Thomas' mouth but Thomas stayed still. "I said move." Jimmy thrust his hips down roughly, reassuring Thomas it was alright to move. Taking Jimmy's lips into another heated kiss Thomas pulled out and pushed back in, earning a groan from Jimmy.

Thomas repeated the action, pushing back in slightly harder this time. "Oh shit. Thomas" Jimmy closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Faster" his voice held a slight authority and Thomas complied, picking up the pace, moving faster and causing Jimmy to let out strings of broken breaths. Thomas could feel Jimmy unconsciously clenching then unclenching around his cock, the pleasure of being so deep in Jimmy's heat a constant threat to push him over the edge.

"Thomas" Jimmy barely whispered and Thomas thought he was heard things

"Oh God Thomas. Thomas" Jimmy grabbed at the older man's shoulders. Scratching and squeezing at Thomas hit his sweet spot.

"Thomas I'm going to…." Jimmy broke off and let out a cry as Thomas thrust harder and faster. Hearing his name come out the boys mouth almost sent Thomas over the edge. He could feel himself close as he fucked Jimmy harder.

"Thomas." Jimmy was pleading

"God Jimmy. Come for me"

Thomas' thrust grew more and more erratic as he got closer to orgasm. He felt Jimmy tense p beneath him as the boy came, whispering Thomas' name over and over again and letting out a gasp as he relaxed. Thomas felt himself go over, spilling into Jimmy's tight heat and then collapsed on the boy. Their bodies pressed together tightly, the sweat causing them to stick together.

"Thank you" Jimmy whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the top of Thomas' head.

"You're welcome" Thomas smiled into Jimmy's chest.

As they began to overheat Thomas rolled off the boy and lay next to him, looking at him through half closed eyes he could see the boy was sleepy

"Go to sleep Jimmy. I'll wake you up when you're needed" Jimmy rolled over and threw his arm across Thomas' waist and rested his head on his shoulder, placing a kiss there before exhaling and letting sleep take him.

ooo000oooo

When Jimmy woke up two hours later, the bed was empty. Rolling over he saw Thomas sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"You were getting a bit hot so I thought I'd let you cool down" Thomas explained and Jimmy nodded a thank you.

"If you were scared I was going to wake up and regret it. I don't" Jimmy got up and walked over to Thomas and placed a kiss on his lips. "I don't regret it at all" Thomas smiled.

"You need to get dressed. Carson will be looking for you shortly." Jimmy made a noise of protest. "If you get dressed I promise we can do it again." This comment made Jimmy smile.

Once dressed, Jimmy placed a soft kiss on Thomas' lips.

"Till next time lover"


End file.
